<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Pollen Flower by 1Ginger1Keyboard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663447">Sex Pollen Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard'>1Ginger1Keyboard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DnD - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, The Witcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DND Homebrew - Freeform, Other, Sex Pollen, The Witcher - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a HomeBrew flower, can be used within several fandoms, have fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex Pollen Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>This is my first attempt so I really hope you all like it, if you think I’m any good please feel free to say so. <br/><br/></p>
<p>I am hoping to post more stuff like this, I made this for a Witcher role-play, but realised it could be used in several fandoms. Feel free to use how you need. I apologise for the spelling mistakes! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>